


Case One: LA Link

by SkyRandomness1019



Series: Pronounce Claimer [1]
Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRandomness1019/pseuds/SkyRandomness1019
Summary: Laurent Thierry is supposedly France’s greatest swindler. Together with his partner Thomas, they try to trick a Japanese tourist but unexpectedly get tricked instead. The Japanese man, whom they tried to swindle, turns out to be Makoto Edamura- a much higher-level ‘con man,’ in control of the mafias. Laurent is yet to find out what fate lies await for him, after having joined the Japanese man’s dirty jobs...!(Basically, Great Pretender but all the characters are swapped. Great Pretender does not belong to me; I only own the swap au, original I know...)
Series: Pronounce Claimer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972900
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	Case One: LA Link

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello my dearies, welcome to my very first posted fanfic! I was bored and decided to have some fun and make a Swap Au for one of my favorite shows at the time. I hope you enjoy the read, and I may or may not continue this little concept for the rest of the series.
> 
> Note: The characters are swapped but I tried to keep their personalities similar to how they are in the actual show. 
> 
> Warning: This is based off the anime plot and episodes obviously, so spoilers if you haven’t seen it yet and want to watch it. Otherwise, go right on ahead.

Wisps of blonde locks whirled in the wind as the body swung back and forth: barely enough breeze to give any momentum but enough to blow the man’s fair hair. The old Hollywood sign groaned from years of graffiti and weather abuse.

Powder blue eyes opened to an upside down city besides hills of green, shone by the bright sun on the land. Groggily eyes blinked for a few moments, unsure of the sight. The ache of past pain and realization of the past kicked in; confusion was one of the many emotions present, but panic took over fast.

“Heeeeelp! Heeeeeeeelp meeeee!”

Now how did Laurent Thierry get there?  
  


* * *

“So you’re from the waterworks agency?” The woman looked a tad confused; her fingers twirled in her red strands as she looked at the man in front of her.

“Indeed miss, did you know that the shift in weather can create an increase in water damages. This could potentially damage any and all wall decorations.” The man adjusted his jumpsuit, his scruffy black curls falling beside his ears due to his middle part.

“Is that true?”

“Indeed, we wouldn’t want a house to hold bare walls! Install our new sealant to avoid damage.”

“Sealant?”

“I can install it for you at a reduced price!” The man smiled at the woman, an almost grin sliding across his face. He was met with a skeptical look, before she roughly started shoving him out of the house. “Wait, it’s the…” The man’s face was met with a slammed door and his behind acquainted with the ground.

The woman’s heels clicked gracefully across the floor as she looked to the fridge in the corner of the small kitchen. A paper pinned there read “Beware of waterworks imposters”.

* * *

Rain trickled down the lavender umbrella, plopping to the ground as the man walked. His tall, thin figure fit nicely in the purple jumpsuit. Pale golden hair pulled back into a ponytail, his eyes practically half lidded. He has arrived at his destination.

“My dearest thanks for choosing our company to help you, with these waterworks imposters around it is impossible to find jobs anymore.” The man spoke to the woman across the room, inspecting the crease and crevices of her home. “Using dirty tricks like the increase in rainy weather.”

The woman walked around the table to inspect her items, making sure nothing was damaged. “I knew that, this is what the flyer mentioned.”

“It’s shameful that they target poor young women, beautiful and clueless of their true household situations.” The lady almost looked offended at what he said, but he would have known since his back was facing her. Though perhaps he felt her dagger stare on the back of his head.

“Don’t look down on single women, we can know just as much as men. Can you tell me about the leaks and contamination problems?”

“Right, of course. Due to recent influx in heavy rain, older houses tend to have some aged gaps in places which can cause leakage, and old pipes can sometimes contaminate the water with rust they receive due to leakages” The man explained, he had moved from his place on the step ladder to check the ceiling to in front of the sink. With a gadget in his hands, he finally looked at the lady in full. “Everything looks to be in order, sealant is in place and mostly dry as well as no contamination at the moment.”

“At the moment?”

“Miss, I cannot check all the pipes because most of them aren’t exposed. However your water is within a certain range that the government considers safe to drink. If it is that much of a concern, may I offer you our company’s newest water filter? It eliminates 99.8 percent of all bacteria in water, but I must warn you it is a hefty price…” The man has packed up his equipment, taking out a small filter from his satchel. He handed the purifier across the table to the house owner. She inspected the device for a moment, her manicured hands not knowing how to even hold the device correctly it seemed.

“I suppose one can’t put a price on health…” 

The man’s face briefly shifted to a cheshire grin.

* * *

Two men sat outside one of the empty stalls in the market, the booth holding little machines of candies and prizes instead of a vendor like the rest. One man leaned against the sturdy, wooden wall as he let down his hair. The other man counted his cut of the money, dollar and dollar again and again. He stopped counting for a second. “I can’t believe how suspicious she was of me,” the raven sulked. 

“Lighten up, I found that to be quite an easy con Thomas.” The blonde didn’t even have to open his eyes to know that Thomas was giving him a look.

Thomas sighed before cracking a smile, “You seriously are the best huh?”

“Of course, I’m the one and only Laurent Thierry. The best con artist in France.”

* * *

On an early day in the lovely country of France, the market square was open and in full swing. The place was full of colorful vendors, bundles of people, and a sense of livelihood like nowhere else in France. The place was bustling with busybodies, locals, and not to mention tourists. Making it a perfect place for a little tourist swindling, at least in Laurent’s eyes.

Laurent walked by this little stall that sells snacks and goodies. He watched as a man sat down, having previously got up to mess around with the capsule toy machine. Probably a souvenir, a pretty cheap one at that. The tourist stood in front of his snacks again, taking small bites as he inspected the capsule toy.

Laurent’s colleague and old boss, Thomas Meyer, stood next to the man. He was drinking what looked to be wine as he swayed to the sides a little bit, clearly looking a little tipsy. 

Taking out his wallet, Laurent was ready to begin. “Excusez-moi, est-ce votre portefeuille?”, _excuse me, is this your wallet?_ The man did not reply, instead he pocketed his new prize into his slacks. The black material did not compliment the little blue Hawaiian shirt the man wore, large spots of dark blue paw prints mixed well with the man’s fair skin however. 

Assuming the tourist didn’t speak French, Laurent tried again in English. “Excuse me sir, is this your wallet?” Laurent banded it to the shorter man, who promptly opened it up to see what was inside. There was quite a bit of money, took Laurent a few good scams to collect but it worked every time.

Thomas wandered over, his walk no where near proper and his French dialect heavy in quiet tone. Thomas grabbed the wallet from the stranger’s hands, “C'est mon portefeuille!”, _This is my wallet!_ Laurent almost wanted to grin, Thomas honestly could have said anything in French and this idiot wouldn’t have understood a word. He snatched the wallet back, making a dramatic show of keeping it away before putting it in his back pocket.

“Comme si, bâtard ivre!”, _As if, drunk bastard._ Thus the two began arguing in French. Thomas even tried to pay Laurent to give him the wallet, the pairs acting was phenomenal. 

Soon a voice joined their arguing, “Sorry, that is my wallet!” The man’s voice had a weird accent of sorts, like a mix of several dialects. He seemed nervous as he offered the reward money. Laurent was caught by surprise at how much money it was, they caught a big fish today. Laurent smiled as he took the money, handing the tourist the wallet with the counterfeit money. 

“Happy to help!” Before Laurent could turn to walk away, the short man gave the blonde a hug. Must be a weird thank you for strangers wherever he’s from. The short tourist grabbed his green lump of a backpack from near the stall, giving the pair a smile and wave as he began walking away. Laurent muttered as he adjusted his purple vest to lay somewhat neatly on his pink shirt, “Sucker…” He checked the back pocket of his jeans to make sure the wallet was still there, the light pocket a tad taunt around the wide item. He gave a jester to Thomas to follow him as the pair went back to Laurent’s apartment.

* * *

Laurent’s apartment was pretty small and was on one of the lower floors. He had a tiny kitchen against one wall, a closet against another wall, his desk on the opposing wall to the only window of the room, and his bed in the corner beside the open window. The window led to the fire route, and even though crowded the rectangle room was cozy. Only for Laurent that is, the place was for the most part a mess. Half finished and empty alcohol bottles were just about everywhere. Papers of schemes and research on different things lie about, crumpled or not. Thomas walked haphazardly, not wanting to step on any of the books.

As the other man got a drink from the fridge, Laurent waved the wallet around like a giddy little boy who just got the gold prize. He heard Thomas groan, “Speaking English clearly must be nice…” He came back over to the huge bed, bringing drinks of champagne with him. Laurent’s was clearly more full then Thomas’s, but then again Thomas didn’t like alcohol.

Laurent smiled at the other and thanked him for the drink, “I just remember all my old lessons.” The blonde shrugged as he took a sip of his victory beverage.

“Wish I could see his face when he sees the newspaper bills instead of the cash.” Thomas grinned, before finishing off his small drink. 

“Tourists are so careless with their money, thinking anyone who even remotely speaks their language from another country is safe. As if. All you have to do is greet them and they’re all for it. The trick is letting them hold the wallet, people don’t want to let go of things they want. Simple psychology.”

“Heh, you are definitely the number one swindler in France.” 

Laurent and Thomas sat in silence for a second, just enjoying the high of the con running through their blood streams. Laurent noticed a glint of silver in the dimly lit room, it was from the watch that resides on Thomas’s wrist. “That’s a nice watch Thomas.”

In return, the man looked at his wrist. “Oh right, I’ve been doing a whole lot better since pairing up with you so I decided to treat myself. Nice right?” Laurent finished his drink, setting it to the side he grabbed the wallet from his back pocket.

“Don’t get too used to the big life,” Laurent said as he opened the wallet. “It’ll suck you…” Laurent didn’t finish his sentence. Instead he stared in horror at the newspaper bills in his wallet. He dropped them to the floor; they fanned out of the mess as they created more clutter.

“What… oh. Did you accidentally switch them up?”

“There is no way I could screw that up!”

“Right… wouldn’t that mean… he did this?”

“When would he have…” Laurent was cut off by the screeching of tires going into a quick brake. The two looked out in horror as they watched several men get out of the car. “Shit, it’s the cops…”

“How did they find this place?”

“I don’t know, but we have to leave now.” Laurent took his satchel and began filling it with all his important things. Some books and notebooks were shoved frantically into the bag as Thomas grabbed their shoes. He tossed Laurent his pair as he slipped on his own. 

“Where are we going to go?”

“I don’t know, the walls?” He was half joking but the pair knew that Laurent had a vent in the closet that he happened to unscrew recently for convenience. Laurent started climbing out his window to the fire escape as Thomas got into the closet. “Stay safe, Thomas.”

“You too Laurent.”

The two separated ways as the heard people approached the door of the small apartment. Thus began Laurent’s get away. He slid down most of the rails, a quiet and quick way of moving through the few floors. On the ground he moved to the middle of the alleyway, squeezing between buildings of small shops and restaurants. He heard the telltale yell of someone chasing him and Laurent picked up speed. Quickly sprinting into a building, he found a dozen eyes staring at him. He was in some restaurant’s kitchen, “Ah… Bonjour!” He ran out into the main dining area then out the door. He frantically looked around, spotting a taxi picking up a man. He quickly got into the taxi, “Sorry, I’m going the same way!” He paused as he looked at the other passenger in the back of the car. 

“Thanks for finding my wallet,” the man waved said wallet in front of himself. A smirk was etched onto his face as Laurent stared at him wide eyed. However, Laurent quickly caught himself before putting on a passive mask.

“You… how did you steal my wallet?” Laurent was not exactly pleased. Makoto put the wallet back in his backpack that was sitting on his lap.

“I don’t know what you mean, you said that it was my wallet did you not?” He looked at Laurent, and it was at that moment that the blonde realized.

“So you are a swindler…”

“Nonsense, I’m a trader!” The man grabbed a small package from inside his bag. Opening the little tab at the top, the brunette took out a candy. Popping the little white candy in his mouth, the man tucked the candy can into Laurent’s bag as he looked out the window. “Here, have some French candies for your troubles.”

“Where are we heading?”

“The nearby airport, hopping on a plane to Los Angeles.”

“Skipping town, sounds convenient at the moment.”

* * *

The airport was crowded, any popular airport would be. Laurent looked at the flights and places. Lots of popular vacation spots that he’s heard of. He wrapped something up in his hands, a cloth covering some object. He walked for a bit, accident knocking into some couple. “Sorry, excuse me!” There’s his seat.

With everything in motion, the blonde man bought his ticket. The nice man at the desk said there weren't any free seats. “Ah, I’m positive one won’t show up. It happens.” He wasn’t going to be on the waiting list for long.

The trader finished picking up his backpack. He heard a commotion, turning to see a guard stop a woman. A small bundle fell from her dress pocket. The guard uncovered a kitchen knife from the dropped items. A minute later, the couple was being escorted away. The brunette was a little disappointed in Laurent’s antics, but who was he to stop the man.

Within an hour, the flight to LA was in the air and on its way to a life of new opportunities.

* * *

The brunette walked out, the blonde swindler right in town. The blonde looked around as the two walked, “So this is LA.” He seemed a little pleased with his discoveries. 

The man finished packing his things into his rented car. He looked at the blonde swindler one last time, “So long!” He waved as he got into the driver’s seat and shut his door. As expected, the passenger door closed as Laurent took his seat.

“I’m not a bother, am I?” Laurent had a sly smile on his face. He placed his satchel on his lap and buckled up. The man buckled up too and looked at the road. 

“Of course not.”

* * *

About an hour later, the two were sitting in heavy traffic, obviously not pleased with their predicament. The brunette gave a yawn, reclining his seat a little to lay back. It’s not like he has to focus on the road at the moment. Laurent sighed as he looked out the window, “A tunnel would be nice…” 

The brunette eyed the other man for a second before closing his eyes again. “So, how long are you going to follow me?”

“Once you give me my wallet back.”

“The plane ticket cost more then what was in it.”

“Mh, as France’s top scam artist I can’t have myself be out swindled.” Laurent let out a chuckle before continuing, “Your dialect doesn’t sound quite right for a… Chinese man right?” 

The brunette scowled as he finally looked at the other, brown eyes meeting baby blue. “I’m Japanese, and the hell do you mean by that?!”

“You sound like a jumble of dialects mixed together, where did you learn English?”

“Why you! I oughta jumble you stupid blonde swindler!” The man looked furious, grabbing the man by his purple vest. The movement crumpled his neatly made pink shirt. “Don’t piss me off, I’ll make you regret it!”

Laurent pushes his luck more, “Aw, the Japanese man is angry? How cute!” The blonde was shoved against the car door as he chuckled. 

The brunette practically growled as he continuously attempted to shove Laurent against the car door of the convertible. “Don’t laugh, you bastard!”

“Don’t pull too much, this shirt is expensive.”

As the two bantered, the radio news began broadcasting a new story. “Movie Producer, Pola Dickens, recently released from jail with a million dollar bail. She said she has dedicated her life to America’s unparalleled entertainment industry, saying there were mistakes made against her.”

The brunette sighed as he sat back in his seat, tapping his fingers against the wheel. Laurent settles back into his seat as well. “What movies has she produced?”

“The Razzie series.”

“Never heard of it.”

“A shame… anyway, I have work to do.”

“Who are you swindling?”

“A old friend who was interested in my haul from France.”

Laurent smiled, turning to face Makoto. “Alright, how about a bet. I bet I can sell the goods for a higher price than you can. If I win, then you give me my wallet with double the amount of money previously and you become my assistant.”

Makoto gripped the wheel again, suppressing a grin. “Doubling huh? Smart, alright then. If I win, you become my henchmen.”

“Deal.”

“Great, then let’s get you suited up.”

* * *

Laurent adjudged the suit, something seemed wrong. He adjusted the glasses, the thin rims complimenting the clip on his purple tie. The suit itself was a lighter color, barely contrasting with his white shirt. The tie is decorated with big spots of a lighter purple. Laurent’s hair was pulled back into a low ponytail; he turned to the shorter man. “Your suit looks classier than mine…”

The other man looked up from fixing his cuffs, he had half of his hair slicked back. His suit was a darker color to comply with his baby blue button up and navy tie. He gave Laurent a smile, “Nah, you look good to me.” He turned to the lady that was helping them. “He’ll take the same watch as me please.” She gave a nod before walking into the back to find the watch.

Laurent felt the hand on his shoulder as he was turned around to face the mirror. He was met with his reflection and his new con companion to his side. The brunette clipped a blue pen to the inside of his jacket pocket. With that, the man separated from Laurent.

The man had finished signing papers, everything was set and paid for. Laurent adjusted his satchel as he heard the brunette speak. “Right, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Makoto Edamura.”

“Laurent Thierry.”

Makoto looked at Laurent confused for a moment, “... Fiery?” Laurent almost lost his temper for a second.

* * *

Beverly Hills, the place of the rich and fortunate. The red convertible pulled up to one of the many huge mansions that made up the neighborhood. In a few moments the pair of con artists stood in front of the gate entry to the mansion. Laurent seemed almost impressed by the building. “It’s massive.”

“It’s normal around here.” Laurent noticed a group of men approaching the gate. They all had either really short cuts and long hair pulled back, piercings decorating most reasonable parts of their faces. Severally guys even had visible tattoos with some sort of symbolism on them.

“Why do the guys approaching look like gang members?”

“That’s probably because they are.” Laurent looked over to Makoto in shock; he was going to say something but was interrupted by Makoto. Said swindler opened his arms in a sort of greeting jester, “Hola amigos!”

The clear leader of the group glared at Makoto, flipping his white coat a bit to show off the gun at his belt. The black gun standing out against his jeans and orange button up. “I don’t remember any friends from China…”

“Japan actually, but come on now. No need to be like that. I brought samples and a new friend from France,” Makoto slung his arm around Laurent’s back. “He’s a little shy at first but I’m sure he’d love to make friends!”

Much to Laurent’s surprise, the scruffy haired man opened the gate for the pair. Makoto finally separated from Laurent’s side, “Gracias!”

The walk through the house was quiet. The mansion itself was well decorated and neat. Movie posters were framed on the walls, the action scenes a fitting promotion to the series some would say. They walked out the back sliding door, being greeted by a pool filled with women and more gangsters standing around in guard. The leading bodyguard stopped the two, “Wait here for a moment.”

With the man gone to talk to who knows who, Laurent didn’t know what to do anymore. This was a lot more than he bargained for, he didn’t know what he got himself into. He saw the girls at the pool’s edge wave at them, Makoto waving back. Laurent looked to where the gangster walked, he was talking to the women from the radio news. Laurent looked at Makoto, “Isn’t that…”

“Yep, she’s only a producer by title. She’s actually a part of the Hollywood mafia.”

“We are conning… a mobster. What are you going to sell her?” 

Makoto grinned, he walked behind the taller male. He searched through the blonde man’s satchel, pulling out the candy can from earlier. “This!”

“Candy?”

“The French have very high quality goods. I’m going to sell it for 5000.”

“5000? Not possible.”

“Right, she’ll buy them for five million.”

“Five million?! No one in their right mind would buy cheap candies for that price!”

“Let the games begin amigo!” Makoto walked toward the movie producer. Laurent hadn’t even seen Pola get up until Makoto spoke to her. “Saw you on the news Dickens. New movie script?”

The women in turn sneered. “Yeah, not a good one. No good actors would take this role, why should I pay for it?”

“Hollywood films are decreasing in quality”

“Dorothy! Bring our guests some champagne.” Laurent completely forgot they weren’t alone out here, he turned to the pool full of ladies. One emerged from an underwater swim. She was a dark skinned girl who wore a cream bikini to match her white bob. Laurent noticed her undercut was a hot pink as she turned around to look at the group. What Laurent noticed the most was her full lips and energetic smile acquainting sapphire eyes. Who was this woman? “My new girl, very attractive but not a lot of brains. She also barely knows English so acting is out of the question for now. Dance is much more likely.”

Laurent stopped ogling the poor girl, instead turning to Pola. He shoved down his nerves as he spoke, “Nice to meet you miss.” Makoto turned back to the discussion. 

“His English is nice right?” Pola eyed Laurent up and down, he gaze making his sweat under the suit.

“Better than yours, but isn’t he a little odd?”

“Nonsense, this is Doctor Thierry. He is the mastermind behind Peach Charms.” Laurent looked at Makoto in almost nervous confusion, what did he mean doctor? Makoto grabbed something out of Laurent’s breast pocket, “Do you need some doctor id, Dickens?”

“Just show me the goods.”

“Of course!” Makoto held up a bag of white powdery that seemingly came out of Laurent’s jacket pocket. “This is the raw material.”

Laurent noticed a glass being handed to him, it was Dorothy with the champagne. He took the glass from the short woman, “Thank you, but I’m not thirsty.” Makoto however took his glass. Pola looked at the bag then at her new girl.

“Do you want to try it Dorothy?”

The girl got excited quite quickly for such a heinous task, “Really?!”

Makoto quickly intervened, “Wait a second, you can’t snort it raw. Otherwise you’ll die. It must be processed first.” Pola gave the con man a glare.

“Processed into what?”

“As you know, the old ways are outdated,” Makoto pulled out the candy can from earlier. He opened the can as he talked, shaking out a piece of candy. “Here, try this.” He offered the candy in his fingers, promptly Dorothy took it into her mouth. She chewed as Pola spoke up agitated.

“Edamura please, my girls are too prestigious to get a fix from candy.” As the woman said that Dorothy began to giggle, Laurent watched as the laugh quickly turn maniacal. With everyone’s attention in her she went practically insane. She went into a backflip, running and jumping around like a made man. Lastly she jump straight into the pool, floating up with a face of our bliss. Everyone except perhaps Makoto was shocked by her display.

“All that from a candy huh,” Makoto chuckled. “This product uses advanced pharmaceutical and synthetic drugs to create a charming product. It has a Peach Charm you could say. I’m selling exclusively you my amiga. Each pack holds a thousand and each pack is worth 10,000. The contract itself has to have a few things too: initial fee, doctors’ compensation, plus the exclusive contract fee. It’s around five million in total, Dickens.” As Makoto spoke, Laurent snapped out of his little daze.

“Seems pricey…” Pola pointed out.

“True, but how much is happiness worth?” Makoto took a seat next to Pola, “Not only that but it’s near completely undetectable, disguised as drops of candy. No one would assume a thing. And since it’s an exclusive contract, America would have to come to you to get their fix wouldn’t they? And all that from the genius of France’s Chemical Research Institution, Dr. Thierry.” Laurent turned around to face Pola, a nervous smile on his face. Who even was this man, five million for candy?! He must be insane, Laurent thought. Makoto got up again, “Where are my manners…” He yelled to the other ladies at the pool, “Would any of you like one?” And with that the two men were surrounded by ladies, their hands all over them. Makoto stood next to the stock still Laurent, who quite frankly looked bewildered. “The first one to clean the nice doctor’s glasses gets one, wait what’s that?” Laurent didn’t know who Makoto was talking to, “Alright, open up!” Before Laurent knew it happened a candy was shoved into his mouth. In shock, he swallowed the damn pill and grabbed Makoto’s wrist to pull his hand away. “Look at that, he swallowed the whole thing!”

Laurent didn’t want to think about the fact that he just swallowed drugs whole, who knows what it’ll do to him. A glint caught his eye, he looked at his hand finding it still holding Makoto’s wrist. He noticed his watch, he turned it around to see the front. His eyes widened in fear as he remembered the watch, the same one Thomas wore. And that red haired lady he conned. No, no way.

Letting go of Makoto, Laurent screamed and grabbed at his head. Snatching the candy can from Makoto’s hand, he jumped over the outdoor sofa and straight at Pola’s lead bodyguard. The man in turn, swung him a bit before throwing him to the ground. Laurent pointed the man’s own gun at him, having taken it off his belt well he was swung around. Everyone ducked away as the gun was shot into the pillar beside the bodyguard, when they turned to look at Laurent they were met with no one and an open door. Pola growled, “Damn it, get him!”

Laurent ran out the front, grabbing a fist full of loose dirt in his hand. The bodyguard had chased after him. Arriving at the front gate, Laurent took off his bag and threw it over the fence. He cowarded low to the ground, throwing dirt into the chaser’ face when the man grabbed him. He pushed the disoriented man into the gate and hopped on his back. Pulling himself over the gate, he grabbed his bag and started running quickly down the street. The bodyguard watched him run and he looked pissed about it, “Get the cars!”

Pola and the rest of them watched from the above pool area, she didn’t seem quite happy about any of this. “What is Tom doing?” She sighed before turning back to Makoto. “Anyway, your candies are amazing.” 

Makoto smiled, “Of course!” Dorothy looked blissed out back to the shorter man. Her voice was very light as she spoke.

“Boss, can I have another?” Pola looked to the girl, she did seem quite happy with the drug.

“I’ll buy it, Edamura.”

“Perfect, it was a pleasure doing business with you Dickens. Don’t worry about the doctor, I’ll convince him to come back. Also, do you mind if I bring Dorothy, I noticed the doctor had a little bit of an eye for her.”

“Help yourself.”

* * *

Laurent leaned against the wall of a mini alleyway, “Asshole…”

“I hope you don’t mean me.” Laurent quickly turned and spotted the wretched brunette. The man adjusted his tie and Laurent realized what he meant. He took the clip of his tie and threw it to the ground, it was a tracker. Makoto began to approach Laurent, in turn Laurent stepped back.

“Stay away from me, who are you?! You used me as a drug smuggler!Stay back or… I’ll- I’ll fight you!” When Makoto only kept moving forward, Laurent got his fist ready and ran at him. The blonde took a swing and missed as the shorter man moved to the side and tripped him. The tall man was met with a heel up to his chin, knocking him out cold. Dorothy chuckled, “Sorry but no mercy!”

* * *

“Good job friends, cheers to a successful mission!” Thomas put up to a toast of wine, several men dressed like officers joining behind him. “I got the pay and there is plenty enough for everyone!” With that, they all cheered together.

* * *

A beautiful red haired lady finished cleaning up. She made her way out the back door as she listened to the approaching couple come home. “Honey, those springs were amazing! I can’t believe we won the big prize too,” the wife told her husband. The lovely couple walked into their kitchen, talking about their vacation. They set their luggage on the table, the husband going out to get the rest. The woman walked to her fridge to grab some juice, glad to be home. Something new caught her eye, “Is that a water filter?”

* * *

“Heeeeelp! Heeeeeeeelp meeeee!”

“Wow, impressive range.” Laurent looked down and spotted Makoto. Seeing the man only fueled Laurent’s very blant annoyance.

“Let me down, you scoundrel!”

“What?”

“Who are you?!”

“Me? I am a confidence man!”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, I’m surprised you stuck around to the end! Lol jkjk, anyway I gladly accept feedback and commenting is recommended. Anything I can improve on or some errors I may have missed are always welcome. Since this is my first time posting on archive I can’t exactly get all my tags right so if there are any tags you think I should add so people have easier access or understanding I accept those too!
> 
> Other then that, I hope you have a good day/night wherever you are and stay safe lovelies!


End file.
